<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A kiss in altitude by Takiiraa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714560">A kiss in altitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa'>Takiiraa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AruAni, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kissing, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take height with this couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A kiss in altitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>The phone rang, Annie answered and answered before hanging up. Sitting in her large law office, she was located on the 15th floor of a gigantic glass building with an incredible view of New York City. Annie would often get up and stop in front of the big windows to gaze at the city for several minutes before returning to work. The sky was orange and the sun was setting gently before her eyes.</span><br/>
<span>With her head against her hand, she turned the pages of her backrest when a figure stuck against the window. She stood up in her seat when she saw a window washer who greeted her timidly before starting to clean. A young blond man with a yellow helmet. Annie was dizzy looking at him, he was not afraid to fall? It was the risks of the job.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>Carrying her intention on her files, she had only one desire, to go home and slip under her covers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>- Hi!</span><br/>
<span>- Berthold what are you doing here, Annie got mad when she saw her ex-husband.</span><br/>
<span>- Is that how you welcome me?</span><br/>
<span>- I have work to do, get out of here.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>He closed the door. The blonde rose from her seat and grabbed him by the arm to get him out. In a few seconds, she was pressed against the wall and the lips of the latter, close to hers.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>- I miss you so much.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>She pushed him away violently.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>The stranger pounded against the window and she waved to him that everything was fine.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>- Now get the hell out of here," she ordered. Think next time before you have sex with your students</span><br/>
<span>- I apologize but you know…</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>His ugly hands slipped on her blouse. Annie buried all her energy in her right arm and slapped him violently.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>- Get out of here!</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>Berthold gave her a look of hate and slammed the door.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>She sighed before she collapsed in her seat. Burying her face in her hands, she raised her head when a small noise of «toc toc» reasoned. She looked back at the windows and noticed that he drew her a smiling smiley face using the cleaner and his raclette. It was stupid, but she smiled.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
      <span>A week passed. Armin tied his ties and grabbed his blue seal, which contained the water to clean it up. He greeted his colleagues before approaching the edge of the gigantic building. His parents said he was crazy when he said he’d be a window washer. He, who had studied medicine, was there washing his windows. Armin had not chosen this profession by chance. One day, he was cleaning the window of a hospital room. Suspended more than 50 meters high, he had come across a little boy with cancer, approaching him. He had drawn him a smile but he had not smiled. The next day, he came to disguise himself as Spiderman and the young boy burst out laughing. Since then, when he was cleaning up this hospital, he was dressing up.</span>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>He liked to make others smile. He felt alive and useful even when cleaning windows.</span>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>Rubbing, he went down and arrived on the 15 floors where he landed on this famous woman whom he had spotted.</span>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>She was there, still working at her desk. Dressed in a black shirt, unbuttoned by two buttons and a suit of the same color. She had heels that made her beautiful. Her blonde hair would often tease her eye, so she would often push her behind her ear. Her heartbeat faster when she raised her head to him and recognized him. They smiled at each other.</span>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>He held his breath when she got up and approached him. His eyes fixed on her, he was finally able to contemplate her face more closely. Attractive blue eyes and a mouth looking for a twin. She was so beautiful. He put his gloved hand on the glass and by his greatest surprise, she imitated him. Armin put some product on the glass and wrote:</span>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<em>
        <span>“My name is Armin.”</span>
      </em>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>The young woman looked at him and retired to her office. She grabbed a notebook and a pencil before she began to scribble on it.</span>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<em>
        <span>“Annie.”</span>
      </em>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>Armin smiled and erased what he had put before replacing it with other words.</span>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<em>
        <span>«It is beautiful»</span>
      </em>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>She shrugged her shoulders.</span>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>Thinking, he added:</span>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<em>
        <span>“Quite a slap!”</span>
      </em>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>She frowned before she remembered and lifted her eyes to heaven.</span>
    </p></div><div><p><br/>
<em>
        <span>"Long story" s</span>
      </em>
      <span>he wrote before she pressed the notepad against the glass.</span><br/>
<em>
        <span>"How about a drink?"</span>
      </em><br/>
<em>
        <span>“I accept”</span>
      </em>
    </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <span>Packing his belongings in his van, he quickly repaired his hair before leaning against his vehicle.</span>
      </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>- Armin?</span>
      </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>He straightened up quickly.</span> <span>His eyes shone as he saw Annie reaching out to him with a hand that he grasped without hesitation.</span></p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>- Funny meeting, smiles Armin.</span><br/>
<span>- Very funny, she added before following him.</span> <span>We don’t do this every day.</span> <span>You’re not afraid?</span><br/>
<span>- No, fortunately.</span></p>
<p><span>Sitting at a café, Armin told her of his love for this unusual profession.</span> <span>Annie smiled when he told her about the passage of the hospital and the disguises.</span></p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>- That’s lovely of you,” she says.</span><br/>
<span>- I’m trying to bring some joy.</span> <span>What about you?</span> <span>You don’t seem very happy to see this man.</span><br/>
<span>- My ex-husband.</span> <span>Cheating and it ended in divorce.</span><br/>
<span>-He didn’t deserve you," Armin replied, drinking his drink.</span></p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>She looked up at him.</span>
      </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>- No one deserves you.</span><br/>
<span>- Ah? She asked.</span><br/>
<span>- You are beautiful.</span>
      </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>Annie blushed and lowered her eyes.</span>
      </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>- I have to go, I have a lot of work to do.</span><br/>
<span>- Oh sorry, I hope to see you again.</span><br/>
<span>- If you always clean up our building, you will see me again.</span>
      </p></div><div><p><span>They came back, they discovered each other little by little, revealing themselves without going too far.</span> <span>The week passed and Armin was again in the void, cleaning windows.</span> <span>He hurried and finally arrived on the floor of the beautiful lawyer but his smile disappeared when he saw a lifeless office.</span> <span>His joy evaporated and he cleaned the window before continuing down.</span> <span>Arriving on the 10th floor, he frowned when he saw the window open.</span> <span>He shifted to the right and pulled gently on his ropes to reach the same height.</span></p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>- Hello, said Annie, passing her head out the window.</span><br/>
<span>- Hey, smiled back at Armin in seconds.</span> <span>I was wondering where you were.</span><br/>
<span>- You were so eager to see me?</span></p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>He shrugged shoulders, slight redness on his cheeks.</span>
      </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>Annie placed her arms on the edge of the window as she contemplated the view before leaning to the right toward him.</span> <span>Her hand slipped over his collar and she pulled him gently towards her.</span> <span>Their lips met in a shy kiss.</span> <span>Armin gave himself up quickly, bewitched by her mouth.</span> <span>Her feminine hands were in his neck and on the back of his helmet.</span> <span>A kiss more than 70 meters high.</span></p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>They parted without backing away.</span>
      </p></div><div><p><br/>
<span>- Can we say that our relationship is growing higher? murmured Armin.</span><br/>
<span>- You can say it, she smiles.</span>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>